24fandomcom-20200223-history
Nightfall 2
}} Victor Drazen's men approach the barn where Jack Bauer and his Delta Strike team are located. Once the firefight is complete, Bauer and his team travel to meet their second informant, provided by David and Anna Petrovic. Meanwhile, Senator David Palmer attends a fundraiser, which he has to leave to monitor the situation in Serbia. Robert Ellis is found by the authorities. Episode guide 10:01 p.m. Eastern time / 4:01 a.m. Local time Victor Drazen questions why they have not heard anything about the patrols being stepped up to his son, Andre. Meanwhile, Tony Webster thanks Southwest Regional Director of CTU Richard Walsh and Director of CTU Los Angeles Christopher Henderson for letting their meeting about task forces for the next day be put off until after dinner. He again thanks them for stopping by. Robert Ellis informs the Delta Strike team that Drazen's men are moving in on David and Anna Petrovic's barn where they are currently located. Jack Bauer instructs the siblings to get down on the floor to avoid the gunfire. Outside the barn, the commanding officer of Drazen's men yells to the team in the house, advising them to come out with their hands up. Ellis watches the interactions through satellite coverage. Bauer tells his men to begin fire, and the team manages to take out all of Drazen's men. However, David Petrovic was shot in the arm during the attack, protecting his sister. Ellis reports that there are no more hostiles in the area, but the team has definitely overstayed their welcome, and it would be wise to leave. David offers to let the team use his truck, and they prepare to depart. David and Sherry Palmer are at a fundraiser for his Presidency campaign. She tells him that the evening has gone well, however she is unhappy when Mike Novick arrives, asking to take Palmer away from the fundraiser for a brief period of time. Despite Sherry's anxieties about him loosing investors if he leaves, David attends to some "developments that require his attention". 11:00 p.m. Eastern time / 5:00 a.m. Local time Bill Kendall informs Bauer that the bodies of the Serbian Regulars are buried behind the barn. Bauer tells his men that it's time to leave. Jack, David and Anna sit in the van, whilst the rest of the team take up position in the storage area of the truck. Tony Webster thanks Richard Walsh and Christopher Henderson for letting the CIA known CTU's position on the matters they had discussed. He expresses happiness that their ideas appear to be the same. As Webster leaves, Walsh comments on how they must be too obvious during a mission, but Henderson assures him that things are not as bad as he thinks. 11:25 p.m. Eastern time / 5:25 a.m. Local time The Delta Strike team pass a sign, informing them that they are 24 kilometers from Pristren. David Petrovic says that his arm is not too bad, but comments that he has never been shot before. The group wonder how the commandos found them so quickly, and Bauer resolves to call Ellis in the office to see if he can find anything out. Meanwhile, Webster is in his office. He is explaining to someone over the phone that his situation at the CIA is precarious enough, without doing whatever is being asked of him. He tells the person that the best he can do is to get the information to them in as timely a fashion as possible. Victor Drazen shouts at his son for not neutralising the threat early enough. He says that he expects more from his son, and should prove to him that he has not become an imbecile. Andre responds with pointing out that they did not known what they were looking for to begin with. 11:52 p.m. Eastern time / 5:25 a.m. Local time The team arrives at a checkpoint. They begin to worry what to do to get past them. Anna says she has an idea, and gets out of the car. She asks the police for directions, and whilst they are distracted, Al Crenshaw took all of them out, narrowly missing Anna. David gets angry, but Crenshaw tells him that he never misses his target, and the situation called for his actions; the guards knew something was strange. Ronnie Pope and Bill Kendall hide the bodies of the dead security guards, and they continue on towards their informant. 12:30 p.m. Eastern time / 6:30 a.m. Local time Victor Drazen asks his son what he thinks the team wants. Andre guesses that the plan is assassination, as if they wanted to photograph something, satellite could be used, and it did not seem to be a precursor to a larger force. Victor muses on who could be the possible target, before Andre suggests that Victor could be the target. Victor suggests that he is now thinking like a son of his should think. A henchman informs Drazen that the Libyan Ambassador has arrived, and is on his way through security. Victor comments that the meeting should be an interesting one. Once he arrives, the Ambassador insists that they should get straight on with business. Andre and the Ambassador embrace, and the latter says that he hopes to conclude their business tonight. 1:30 a.m. Eastern time / 7:30 a.m. Local time After some time has passed, the Ambassador and the Drazens are eating a meal. The former comments that it is good to do business with Andre, as they can always depend on their funds to be deposited in a timely manner. Andre explains that he has something more to discuss, that is more "delicate" than their usual arms deals: they ask for protection for Comrade Milosevic and his family in case anything goes wrong. The Ambassador asks if things are really that bad. 1:50 a.m. Eastern time / 7:50 a.m. Local time Victor congratulates his son, but the latter explains that he is in awe of his father: after killing so many Muslims he still makes deals with one. Victor explains that it's all for a purpose, but before he can elaborate he gets a phone call. He tells the person on the other end that they should know what to do, and that he will be there shortly. Meanwhile, Robert Ellis complains because there is no lockdown capability for another 20 minutes. Bauer tells him that they are en route to the next contact. Before Ellis can reply, he realizes that there are mass amounts of police force outside his location. He tells Bauer that he has to go dark immediately. He wishes the team good luck, and hangs up. Bauer informs the rest of the team that Ellis may have been compromised, and Stephen Saunders deduces that that could mean they are on their own. The two muse on how inconvenient it will be without Ellis telling them the next phase of the plan, but they also agree that Ellis is a pro, and he would not leave anything behind that could link him to the team. Saunders comments that he hopes its a false alarm. Outside Ellis' Belgrade office, police teams swarm the area. An officer comments - "Death to spies!" 2:00 a.m. Eastern time / 8:00 a.m. Local time Dramatis personae Washington, D.C. * Senator David Palmer * Mike Novick * Sherry Palmer Langley, Virginia * Deputy Director Tony Webster * Southwest Regional Director of CTU Richard Walsh * Director of CTU Los Angeles Christopher Henderson Belgrade, Serbia * Andre Drazen * Victor Drazen * Libyan Ambassador * Anna Petrovic * David Petrovic * Lt. Andrija Telsa Delta Strike team * Savoy Two: Sgt. Al Crenshaw * Bill Kendall * Ronnie Pope * Savoy Five: Stephen Saunders * Savoy Six: Jack Bauer * Savoy Seven: Robert Ellis Background information and notes * This is the second in the five issue comic series of 24: Nightfall. * The events in this comic take place over four hours. Category:Comics